


Art: The unimaginable hand and mind

by bunnsart (bunn)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, The Noldor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/pseuds/bunnsart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unimaginable hand and mind of Feanor at work, while both the White Tree and the Golden were in flower.</p><p>Painting in acrylics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: The unimaginable hand and mind




End file.
